


EL ABRAZO

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CASTIEL ESTA EN HAWAII, en una playa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL ABRAZO

Es muy extraño encontrarse gente en gabardina en una playa, al principio pensó que era un exhibicionista, pero algo en los ojos azules de aquel hombre que le hizo cambiar de opinión, y algo extraño sucedió que le dio ganas de proteger a esa hombre que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar, o aunque tuviera los ojos secos, lloraría por dentro. Se acercó a él.

 

_ ¡Disculpe!, soy el Detective Danny Williams- esta a pocos centímetros de él.

_¡hola!- sólo alcanzó decir, un sorprendido Ángel.

 

_ Creo que necesita uno de estos- Se puso de puntillas y alzo sus brazos al cuerpo de ángel, y lo abrazó, y no esperaba ser respondido al abrazo, pero al poco tiempo el ángel le respondió, él ángel se sintió protegido en los brazos de ese pequeño humano, que le reconfortaba.

 

El abrazo tuvo su fin.

 

_¡Disculpe,!- Danny se disculpo, mientras que el Ángel no paraba de sonreír- No crea que soy un bicho raro, a un poli salido...

 

_ ¡Calma, Danny!- poso su mano en el hombro del hombre más pequeño- Me has dado lo he necesitado, y ahora vete con Steve antes que haga una locura de las suyas- Antes que el rubio preguntará Castiel desapreció de su vista, dejando a Danny completamente sorprendido, pero sin miedo alguna de lo que había visto.


End file.
